Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an image projecting system and a synchronization method thereof. More particularly, the image projecting system of the present invention mitigates crosstalk in sight between the left eye and the right eye by calculating light leakage values of a left lens and a right lens of a pair of stereoscopic glasses corresponding to a plurality of synchronization signals and choosing one of the synchronization signals as an adjusted synchronization signal according to the light leakage values of the left lens and the right lens.
Descriptions of the Related Art
As stereoscopic image projection technologies have gradually become more sophisticated, related applications have become widespread in enterprises and homes to allow the public to enjoy high-quality audio & video (AV) programs. For the projection of a stereoscopic image, a synchronization signal must be used to control the light transmitting through a left lens and a right lens of a pair of stereoscopic glasses. In particular, when a projector is projecting a stereoscopic image, the projector transmits the synchronization signal simultaneously to a pair of active stereoscopic glasses or a polarizer so that a left-eye image and a right-eye image that are projected can be received by the left eye and the right eye of the user respectively.
For a stereoscopic image projecting system, a dark time (DT) is usually incorporated in each left-eye image and each right eye image to coordinate with the response time (RT) necessary for the pair of active stereoscopic glasses or the polarizer when switching between a transmissive status and a blocking status so as to mitigate crosstalk in sight between the left eye and the right eye. Generally, clock phases of the synchronization signal must match with a timing in which the projector projects the left-eye image and the right-eye image of the stereoscopic image so that the crosstalk in sight between the left eye and the right eye can be mitigated through the use of dark time. However, in practical operations, a delay may occur due to signal transmissions and processing, or the dark time set in the projector may be not the same as the RT of the pair of active stereoscopic glasses or the polarizer. This may cause the clock phases of the synchronization signal received by the pair of active stereoscopic glasses or the polarizer to become mismatched with the timings at which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are displayed on the screen. In such a situation, it is difficult to effectively mitigate the crosstalk in sight between the left eye and the right eye through the use of dark time.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to solve the problem that it is difficult to effectively mitigate the crosstalk in sight between the left eye and the right eye through the use of dark time because of mismatch between the clock phases of the received synchronization signal and the timings at which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are displayed on the screen.